Sakura's Moving Life
by CardSakura1
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are heading to College soon. Tomoyo is making the biggest Prom party in the school's history. Syaoran has moved somewhere else and Sakura keep thinking about him. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r****1 ****- Prom**

Ever since Kero has left, Sakura is better than ever. Although, Sakura is still a bit sad of Kero leaving, she is happy that he is back where he belongs. She has almost finished Highschool. Sakura can't stop thinking about Syaoran. Ever since middle school ended, Syaoran sadly had to move on to a different Highschool.. that was almost 4 years ago.

The alarm clock rang very loudly. It was time for Sakura to go to school. "Ohh... is it time already?" Sakura words seemed to drift off.

The dad came up, and shook Sakura, "You know, Sakura. You are heading to college soon and I have to wake you up? Your not 12 years old anymore."

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms, "I'm sorry dad, it's just not the same anymore without..."

The dad interrupted, "Without Syaoran? Look Sakura, there are plenty of guys in the world to crush on. Syaoran has probably moved on and found a girlfriend of his own."

Sakura looked down, "I guess... I guess your right."

The dad sighed, "I'll see you downstairs I have cooked your favorite. Eggs and Bacon." He patted Sakura on the shoulder and then left.

Sakura grabbed the clock and threw it to the ground, "Stupid thing. Stupid Dad. Stupid.. everything. Syaoran can't have a girlfriend he loves me.. and I... love him." Sakura put her clothes on and grabbed her backpack.

The dad looked at Sakura curiously, "Are you alright? You seem very upset. Not to mention I heard something break upstairs.."

Sakura ignored her dad's response and just ate her breakfast, "Well I got to get to school now, bye dad." She put her rollerskates on, her helmet, her knee pads, elbow pads on and headed to the school.

Sakura suddenly started remembering when she liked Yukito and how he always gave her a peice of candy. "Sometimes I miss the good ol days.." She said to herself.

Tomoyo waved, "Hi Sakura!!"

Sakura smiled, "Hello, Tomoyo! How are you?"

Tomoyo grinned, "I'm fine thanks, Sakura. I was planning the biggest prom in school history. What are you going to wear during the prom?"

Sakura looked, "Well um-"

Tomoyo interrupted, "GREAT! I have everything all sorted out. Come with me Sakura "

Sakura sighed and went with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo look at all the clothing, "I have lots of clothing for you to choose but I picked the perfect outfit for you!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "We should really be heading to school, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at the time, "Gosh! Your right, why didn't you say anything earlier Sakura? Lets go!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and headed to school with Tomoyo, "Same ol' Tomoyo.."

"Good morning class." said the teacher.

Everyone smiled, "Good morning!"

"As you all might know, we are having the biggest prom party in this school's history! Thanks to Tomoyo, she already has everything all planned and organized for this huge event. Just ask her for anything you want during the Prom party. This sure is going to be the best prom ever." The teacher looked at Tomoyo and then everyone else and smiled.

Everyone looked at Tomoyo and smiled.

Tomoyo grinned, "Yep! It sure will be. Just ask me anything after class."

Sakura looked down and started to daydream about Syaoran dancing with Sakura.

The bell begun to ring.

Tomoyo touched Sakura's shoulder, "You alright? You've been staring down the whole class time."

Sakura glared at Tomoyo and moved her hand off her shoulder, "I'm fine."

Sakura grabbed her bagpack went outside and went next to a tree. She sat down and leaned against it, "Why can't I control myself? I love Syaoran so much.. it's controlling me.. what should I do..?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura against the tree and had a worried face. Tomoyo went over to Sakura to see what was bothering her.

Tomoyo sat next to Sakura, "I'm sorry if I bothered you, Sakura. Would you like to see the clothing I picked for you? It's really beautiful It will impress alot of guys."

Sakura glared at Tomoyo, "I don't want guys to see how pretty I am. The only guy I want to impress is Syaoran and thats it!!" Sakura ran home.

Tomoyo looked shocked, "Syaoran.. I haven't heard of his name for almost 4 years...Well, then I'm going to invite Syaoran!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Earlier, Tomoyo told Sakura about the Prom party. Tomyo went a bit to far that it hurt Sakura very much. Read to see what happens next!**_

**Chapter 2 - Crazy Moments**

Sakura rubbed her eyes to take the tears away. She put her bagpack on the table and slammed the front door.

Sakura's dad came over, "Are you alright, Sakura?! One of the neighbor's saw you crying. So, I came home as fast as I could. Please speak to me Sakura."

"Me, alright? I haven't been alright since the day Syaoran as left! You expect me to be alright after this incident. I just want him back!!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura's dad sighed and hugged her, "It will be alright. Trust me. Let me cook your favorite food. I will bring Syaoran sometime soon.. if I can."

Sakura started to smile, "I'm sorry for the drama... I just feel heartbroken. My heart feels like it's trying to find it's peices together.. but it can't."

Her dad smiled, "I know what your going through. Mother, has been gone for a long time. You were too young to understand, thats why I told you later."

"I understand." Sakura grabbed a glass and poured some water. She drank the water to calm her down a notch.

Sakura went upstairs to her room.

"Oh by the way Sakura, please clean your room! It's a mess, i'm sure!" The dad yelled.

Sakura cleaned her room, but suddenly the doorbell rang.

Sakura's Dad opened the door, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Oh Hi! Can I please see Sakura alone please?" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Of course. Help yourself." Sakura's dad smiled.

Tomoyo ran upstairs and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Who is it?" Sakura questioned.

"It's me, Tomoyo." Tomoyo said, a bit scared that she might refuse to open the door.

Sakura opened the door, "Hi Tomoyo.. I'm sorry about earlier.."

Tomoyo was shocked to see Sakura apologizing so quickly, "That's alright, Sakura. There's no need to apologize.. It's I that should apologize."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura firmly, "I'm very sorry about what I said earlier. I made you cry and I could tell I hurt you badly."

Sakura smiled, "Apology accepted. Well, come in the room. Please be sure to close the door behind you. I'm just tidying up the place."

Tomoyo grinned, "May I help?"

Sakura grinned as well, "Help yourself. "

Tomoyo and Sakura cleaned every part of the room except on part.

"I'll clean that." Sakura said.

Sakura was cleaning up until she saw this slip of paper, "Huh?"

"Whats wrong?" Tomoyo looked at her curiously.

"I found this slip of paper with numbers with it. I can't quite read it correctly." Sakura flipped it backwords but nothing seemed to help her read it clearly.

"Let me try." Tomoyo grabbed the slip of paper and turned it upside down. "Oh my..."

Sakura grabbed it. It read: "Hey Sakura this is Li. Here's my phone #. Call me if you want to talk to me.. I'll be here. I have to tell you something important though."

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other in shock. Sakura started to smile and jumped on the bed with excitement.

"Let's call him!" Sakura screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier, in Chapter 2, Sakura and Tomoyo apologize and become great friends again. They find Li's phone #, that shocks Sakura greatly. Whats going to happen next?

Chapter 3 - Untold Secrets Revealed

Sakura dialed the number on her brand new cellphone she got last year for her birthday.

Sakura's heart was beating fast as ever could be, "This is the moment!!"

"Hello?" It was a girl around Sakura's age.

"Um, hello. Is Li there? If so, I would like to speak to him please." Sakura just wanted to hear Li's voice.

"May I ask who's speaking?" questioned the girl.

"Sakura." Sakura said anxiously.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO HIM!" The girl yelled and hung up.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "What happened?"

Sakura started having tears in her eyes and closed the cellphone slowly.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura very worried, "This must be bad. What happened?!"

Sakura tried to say what happened, "I... I.. failed."

Sakura began to hug Tomoyo tightly and said the words fast, "I. .I called the number this girl around our age answered the phone. I told her my name and she yelled at me and hung up." She cried badly that Tomoyo's clothing were getting wet.

Tomoyo felt sorry for Sakura she patted her back, "Please be happy Sakura. You did your best. If you don't mind me asking, What did she yell?"

Sakura looked into Tomoyo's eyes, "She yelled.. NO! YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO HIM!"

"It shocked me so hard, I don't even understand it myself. I absoulutely lost everything. Mother, Li.. What else is there to lose?!" Sakura covered her head with a pillow.

"I don't understand either.. but there has to be a reason why that girl doesn't want you to speak to Li.. Maybe Li has been talking about you? Maybe he.." Tomoyo mumbled the last words.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo in confusement, "What were your last words? You mumbled.."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura worried still, "Maybe thats his girlfriend!!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**During the last chapter, Sakura and Tomoyo waited to hear back from Li on the phone. But, A mysterious girl picked up the phone.. and it wasn't Li. Can Sakura ever see Li again? Read to see what happens next!**

**Chapter 4 - Mysterious Girl**

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know where to turn from this point.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'd like to help you out more but I have to head back home. I'll see you in school tomorrow! Again, i'm very sorry about what happened." Tomoyo hugged Sakura and left.

Sakura looked at the door as Tomoyo closed the door. Her hand covered her eyes and started to cry.

Next Morning

No alarm clock rang.

Sakura's dad shook Sakura, "Time to wake up for school!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "We need to get a new alarm clock."

"I know, Sakura. I wonder what happened to the old one." He shrugged and closed the door.

Sakura looked at her door again, "Um.. dad!"

He opened the door a bit, "Yes, Sakura?"

"I... wanted to talk to you about a certain person..." Sakura looked down.

He sat next to Sakura and put his arm around her, "Is it about Li?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes.. I know you know that i've been sad lately about Li.. But while' I was cleaning my room.. I spotted this slip of paper yesterday.. it was really serious to me.."

He looked at Sakura curiously, "A slip of paper..?"

"Yes... on that slip of paper it was Li's phone number. At first I could't read it because I held it the wrong way but back to the point. I tried calling the number on my cellphone and this girl came up.." Sakura looked at her dad firmly.

Sakura's dad looked surprised, "LI IS A GIRL?!"

"No no! This girl that sounded around my age answered the phone when I called. I said my name and she suddenly yells at me for no reason." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hm. There could be hundreds of diffrent possibilties of why she did that..If you really want to know why don't you visit to where Li moved to?" He questioned and smiled.

"REALLY?! Wow! Are you sure this is alright? I mean what about the homework.. what about May 21st?" Grinned Sakura.

"Of course. I saved alot of money and this is the money I worked for. I want you to be happy, Sakura. Thats all a dad wants. Now get some breakfast and head to school your going to be late." He laughed.

Sakura was so excited, she put her clothes on and she ran down grabbed the toast put it in her mouth put on her helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, etc and rolled to school.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura oddly, "You alright, Sakura? You were really sad lastnight so I made a Li keychain to put on your bagpack. I know it's not perfect.."

"Thanks so much, Tomoyo! But, I have exciting news! I'm going to visit where Li lives!!" Sakura grinned proudly.

"Really?! Thats amazing. When are you going to visit him?" Tomoyo questioned.

"May 21st, isn't that exciting?!" Sakura couldn't stop smiling.

Tomoyo looked down, "Sure..."

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura was worried.

"It's just that.. the Prom is on that day too..and it's the last dance and the best dance ever held.. by ME!" Tomoyo looked down still not looking at Sakura.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what to say.. I want to go to the Prom and go to Li.. at the same time.. don't worry i'll figure something out." Sakura looked down as well since she didn't know what to do.

Sakura & Tomoyo went to class.

"Good morning class! There has been a great change today." The teacher smiled.

Everyone looked curious.

"We have a new student! Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher winked at the new student.

"Hi! I'm Reina Bella. Nice to meet you all." She bowed and looked strangely at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her in confusement and then looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Sakura in confusement.

Reina went up to Tomoyo, "Hi! I know who you are. You're Tomoyo aren't you? I love your fashion designs."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said to herself, "How did she know she makes clothing. What if she knows me? No she can't be she's a new transfer student..."

Tomoyo made an odd face, "Uh.. uhm.. thanks, Reina."

Reina winked at Tomoyo and glared at Sakura.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter, Sakura found out she could visit Li with her dad's permission. But, when Sakura tells Tomoyo the news they both found out that the Prom and the Sakura's visitation to meet Li again were both on the same day. Also, a Mysterious girl named Reina Bella has transfered into Sakura's school. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 5 - Popularity**

The bell has rung and school was over. Everyone went to Reina and asked her different kinds of things like, "Where did you come from before?" "How old are you?"

Tomoyo went over to Sakura, "Reina is getting popular fast.. I wonder where she came from."

Sakura looked at Reina with a glare, "Something just doesn't seem right. When she introduced herself she glared at me continously. She seemed like she hated me for some reason."

Tomoyo laughed, "That's nonsense, Sakura. Maybe it looked like she was glaring at you but really she's a friendly person like most people around here."

"So, your technically saying that, I'm ridiculous after what I just saw with my own eyes? Just look at her she looks plain evil!" Sakura stomped her feet on the ground.

Tomoyo sighs, "Lets go to the Plushie store together, eh? You've been really out of it lately. I want to make you happy Sakura."

"I guess.. i'm sorry maybe it was just my imagination. Must be old habits from capturing the cards a longgg time ago." Sakura smirked.

Tomoyo and Sakura told stories about their old adventurous stories when capturing the cards was still active.

"Ah! Here we are. The Plushie Store!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Are you sure? This looks like a store thats been out of buisness forever." Sakura looked at Tomoyo, confused.

Tomoyo looked again, "What?! The plushie store is gone? Whats going on here?"

An old man that was very chubby waved at them, "Hey, Girls. This Plushie Store is being relocated somewhere in the city. Nowhere in near here anymore."

Tomoyo dropped her bagpack as well as her jaw, "Are you kidding me? This has been here since the day I came alive in this world..What store is replacing the plushie store?!"

"Aye. The Plushie Store is being replaced by the Bella's." The old man laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean, The Bella's? You mean Reina Bella and her family is buying this area.. what in the blazing hell is this?" Sakura questioned furiously.

"Aye. I heard they were a new family that just came into this ol' place. Reina's father died in a car accident so they moved here. To remember him, they are replacing the plushie store into a huge buisness. I'm guessin' that the father used to own a huge buisness before he died." The old man patted both of them on the shoulder.

"Gosh, My mother died but i'm not replacing some random store to remember her by it. I have a picture of her in my house and thats what how I remember her..." Sakura looked down.

"Aye.. well you girls best be goin' now." The old man coughed.

"Yes sir" they both said at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura..." sighed Tomoyo.

Reina came over to both of them before they left, "Hey girls."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each then looked at Reina, "Hi Reina.."

Reina always wore makeup and skirts. Alot of guys loved her. But for some odd reason, she always lets them down.

"You guys talked to Mr. Gaitu I heard..." Reina laughed.

Suddenly, all these girls and guys ran to Reina to talk to her and get autographs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tomoyo looked confused.

"Is she famous?" Sakura suddenly wondered.

"Ahaha.. Famous? Of course i'm famous. I star in the new show, **Reina Starz**, I just found out today and told everyone." she giggled.

Tomoyo and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and ran near Sakura's house, "Okay, this new transfer student is getting really weird. All of a sudden, she goes famous, replaces the plushie store with a huge buisness to remember her own father. Something just isn't right."

Sakura questioned, "Could she be the girl, I talked to on the phone?"

Tomoyo gasps, "Maybe she is?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter, Reina has become a star on her new show, "Reina Starz". Her popularity has quickly rose. Tomoyo and Sakura are furious about popularity but Tomoyo spies something more than popularity. Read to see what happens next!**

**Chapter 6 - The Unimaginable**

"We should try calling that number again." Tomoyo became angry.

Sakura and Tomoyo both ran into Sakura's house and searched everywhere in the room for the number.

"It's not there!" Sakura cried.

The doorbell rang.

"Doorbell ringing..?" Tomoyo now became frightened.

"Maybe it's my dad?" Sakura wondered.

Sakura opened the door, "Hello, can I hel-"

Reina smiled evily, "Looking for something?"

"How would you know?!" Tomoyo shouted.

Reina laughed, "Because. I know everything about you two. Your looking for this slip of paper with Li's phone # on it.."

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Sakura said furiously.

"My.. My.. My.. questions so suddenly? Let's just say my real name isn't Reina." Reina smirked.

"Then what is your real name?" Tomoyo stomped.

"My name is not to be spoken." She said angry.

Sakura slammed the door and locked it.

_**Suddenly.. the phone rang...**_

Tomoyo grabbed the phone, "He- Hel- Hello?"

"Is your name Tomoyo? I'm sorry but this is Mina. You might have met my evil twin sister. I'm sorry for this cause, she's really evil!! Li told me about giving you his phone #. We are coming over there to---"

_**The Phone became disconnected...**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
